The Zodiac Scouts
by SailorStar9
Summary: Everyone has heard of Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon, the planetary senshi and the Starlights. But have you heard about the Constellation Scouts?


SailorStar9: As if my BBSM/PRNS crossover isn't weird enough, this one is weirder. (Sighs) BSSM/Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew anyone? (Mutters curses under her breath about plot bunnies.) Any OOC-ness and Mary-Sueness are regretted. 

Story Summary: You've heard of Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon, the planetary senshi and the Starlights. But have you heard about the Constellation Scouts? These girls are basically the clean-up crew of the Sailors, clearing up the left over monsters that were not destroyed. And the bad-bad boss is… dun, dun, dun… Pharoah90! (Screams her head off.) (Pauses and thinks.) Wait a minute, this is my fic. Why am I screaming my head off for?

HolyAngemon: (mutters) That's what too much caffeine does to you.

SailorStar9: (glares) What did you say? (Holds mallet over her head)

The above-mentioned Digimon eeped and flew off.

SailorStar9: (mutters) With a muse like her, who needs enemies?

Disclaimers: Me own nothing, except my Constellation girls.

Timeline

Sailor Moon: Way, way past Galaxia

Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew: College

Chapter Summary: Laurie Aqua is Sailor Aquarius, the leader of the Constellation Scouts. She is in Bayport College, with two missions at hand. One: find the other 11 Constellations. Two: Defeat Pharoah90 and his minions, which will include all of the Sailor Senshi's past monsters.

Pairings:

Frank Hardy/Nancy Drew (A/N: Both Callie and Ned are out of the picture! I'm a Hardy/Drew shipper, deal with it! I have no time and idea to explain why Nancy Drew is in Bayport. Just think up of a reason yourself!)

Joe Hardy/Vanessa Bender

Phil Cohen/Laurie Aqua aka Sailor Aquarius

Chet Morton?

Tony Prito?

Biff Hooper?

SailorStar9: Did I miss anyone else? If not, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Sailor Aquarius appears

* * *

Laurie Aqua sighed as she slammed the locker shut, the sound echoing through the hallways.

"Tough day?" a feminine voice sounded behind her.

"You could say that, Vanessa." She answered, retrieving her Marine Biology book.

Vanessa Bender quirked a brow at the thick textbook, "Marine Biology?"

Laurie grinned and patted Vanessa's shoulder, "My forte, Vanessa."

Vanessa grinned back, "Just like computers are mine, huh?"

"Talking to a new friend babe?" a smooth voice, asked behind the pair.

Vanessa smiled.

"Laurie here is a freshman, Joe Hardy." She replied, turning around.

Frank Hardy frowned slightly, before snapping his fingers.

"Of course, I have you in Ad. Chem."

"Ad. Chem?" Joe whistled. "That's pretty heavy stuff."

"If you think Ad Chem. is bad, Laurie's taking Marine Bio too." Vanessa supplied.

Laurie blushed, "Thanks a lot, Vanessa." She hissed.

"Marine Biology?' both Hardys exclaimed.

"You are joking right?" Joe asked, looking pointedly at his girlfriend.

In response, Vanessa grabbed the book Laurie had in her hand and handed it to Joe.

"Take a look and see if I'm kidding." She answered.

Joe Hardy looked at the book title, and his eyes widened.

"No. Darn. Way." He muttered.

"Yes way." Laurie answered, with her hand stretched out.

"If you're done Joe Hardy, I'll like my book back. Otherwise, I'll be late."

The blonde blinked, nodded and handed the think book back to her.

"Thank you." She replied, before grabbing her backpack and rushing off.

"Not one to talk huh?" Joe inquired.

"Hey, she's new, Joe. Give her some slack." Vanessa chided him.

Frank nodded, "Besides, I think Tony's in that class as well. When it's over, we'll ask him."

The duo nodded and exited the hallway.

* * *

Quite unknown to the Hardy brothers, among their group of friends, Tony Prito was not the only one in the Marine Biology class. For some reason, Phil Cohen was in that particular class as well.

Tony Prito quirked a brow at his electronic-gadget-expert friend.

"Phil?" he questioned.

The Jewish teenager sighed.

"I have no idea why I was placed in this class. It isn't as if I opted for it." He muttered.

"Me too Phil. Me too." Tony remarked, patting him sympathetically on his shoulder.

Phil looked insulted.

The Italian simply laughed. "I was kidding!"

"Hope so." Phil muttered, sitting down beside Tony.

Split seconds later, the lecture droned on the first lesson.

* * *

"So, how many more of the 'Hardy harem' have I not met?" Laurie inquired jokingly.

Tony chuckled, " The 'Hardy' harem, good one."

Phil let out a small, but rather amused smile.

At the end of class, Mr. Brown had split the students into groups of three for future projects. Laurie had ended up with Phil and Tony.

"Let's see. You've met Vanessa Bender, the two brothers and us." Tony answered, counting down on his fingers.

"So that leaves Chet Morton, Biff Hooper, and Nancy…" Phil added.

"Drew?" Laurie supplied.

The two boys looked shocked.

"But how…" Tony was the first to find his voice.

"Because she's my cousin." A bright voice answered behind the trio.

The three turned to see Nancy Drew behind them.

Laurie smiled, and ran over, giving her second cousin a hug.

"Nan!" she exclaimed.

Nancy Drew chuckled.

"Down girl." She remarked teasingly.

"Yes madam!" Laurie replied, just as jokingly.

After Laurie settled down, Nancy looked at her only cousin and gave a sisterly smile.

"I didn't know you have a cousin, angel." Frank Hardy remarked, slipping an arm around Nancy's waist.

Laurie quirked a surprise brow at her cousin. Then, realization dawned her.

A small smile cracked on her face, "I see. So, you're the one Nan here was droning about in her letters."

Frank looked rather surprised.

"Letters, Nan?" he inquired.

Nancy blushed in embarrassment.

"Nancy's mother and mine were second cousins." Laurie explained to the group, while walking down the hallway.

The group currently consisted of Laurie, the two Hardys, Nancy, Vanessa, Tony and Phil.

"Were?" Frank echoed.

The two cousins nodded.

Laurie took a breath, before answering, "My mom was a policewoman, she was killed in the line of duty."

"Oh." Frank was silent.

"Sorry." He added.

Laurie shook her head.

"It's been a while, right now I'm trying to go on without her." She added.

"And your father?" Vanessa asked.

"Heard of Brandon Aqua?" Laurie asked, a bright smile gracing her face.

Both Frank and Joe's eyes widened.

"The new Forensics Head?" Frank exclaimed, not believing his ears.

Laurie nodded, then her eyes grew downcast.

Nancy nodded in understanding.

"Thanks to Mr. Aqua's new assignment, he now hardly has time for Laurie. So, she's crashing my place for the next couple of weeks." She explained.

"Or until dad got his work sorted out. Which normally means months." Laurie added.

"Hey, how about we head for the pizza place?" Tony suggested.

Nods were given, approving of the idea.

Unknownst to the group, Callie Shaw was behind them, sneering as Frank Hardy slipped a possessive arm around Nancy Drew.

_He's mine, Drew! You're going to pay dearly for this!_ She swore.

* * *

Once in the mall's pizza place, the group settled down, with Nancy, Vanessa and the Hardys in one booth, and Laurie sharing another with Tony and Phil.

The group was waiting for their order to arrive, when Tony noticed something.

Letting out a small gasp, he tugged Frank's sleeve, forcing his attention away from Nancy.

Frank looked annoyed, until he saw what Tony had distracted him for.

"Darn, why can't she leave us alone?" Joe muttered.

Vanessa shook her head, "That I don't know. All I know is that Callie can be pretty vicious when she feels that someone has overstepped her 'territory'."

"She knows Frank doesn't love her anymore." Nancy pointed out.

"True, but she just keep hoping that one day Frank will return to her side." Vanessa supplied.

"Unfortunately, that day will never happen." Frank answered.

Vanessa nodded in agreement.

"As much as I like her as a friend, sometimes Callie can go way out of hand." She commented.

"Empathize on the 'way'." Phil nodded.

"I assume she's bad news." Laurie asked, entering the conversation for once, but not quite understanding.

Both Tony and Phil nodded.

"More than 'bad news' Laurie." Vanessa added.

"Callie was my ex-girlfriend." Frank clarified.

"And?" Laurie prompted.

Frank looked at Nancy, then at Joe.

"Don't worry, I know what Nan does for a part-time job." Laurie said, side-glancing at her cousin.

"Callie is possessive, and she doesn't like the fact that I put Joe and my detective cases before her. Callie… she tried to 'get rid' of Joe." Frank replied, somewhat downcast at the last sentence.

Laurie frowned, "You don't mean?"

Nancy nodded, answering the question.

"Darn, that's one really screwed-up girl you have there." Laurie muttered.

"Who's the 'really screwed-up girl'?" a voice inquired.

"We're talking about Callie, Chet." Tony supplied.

"Screwed-up is the correct word to describe her." Chet agreed, pulling out a chair.

"Speaking of Callie, you guys do know she's three tables away right?" Biff pointed out.

The group nodded.

Then, Joe raised his hand and cried out, "Hey Lent, two more pepperoni pizzas!"

The waiter nodded and scribbled something on his notepad.

Finally turning his attention on the newest addition in the group, Chet frowned a little, before replying.

"Hey, I know you! You're from Homeroom!"

Laurie nodded in affirmative.

"And I remember you from P.E!" Biff interjected.

Then, he added, "That was some sweet moves you pulled in gymnastics."

Laurie hid a shy blush.

"Laurie used to be in the gymnastics team in her former school. Won quite a number of awards." Nancy supplied. "Her specialty is the horse."

"Thanks a lot, Nan." Laurie muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

The strawberry blonde grinned at her cousin.

"Chet Morton." Chet introduced himself, offering a handshake.

"Biff Hooper." Biff added.

"Laurie Aqua." The girl answered, taking up Chet's handshake.

Biff exclaimed, "Now I know why you looked familiar. You're the one who won the Inter-High Gymnastics competition last year."

Laurie blushed yet again.

Tony whistled, "Sweet."

Before anyone could make another comment, the pizza arrived and the group started digging in.

In between bites, Chet noticed something.

Pointing to Laurie's neck, he commented, "Nice necklace."

The girl looked down, and knew what he was referring to. On her neck hung a stone engraved with the Aquarius symbol.

Resting the gemstone on her palm, she answered softly, "This was my mother's necklace. I'm wearing in memory of her."

Noting both Chet and Biff's puzzled looks, Tony and Phil pulled the two aside and whispered something into their ears.

Chet and Biff nodded, and the quintuple returned to the table.

"Sorry." Chet apologized.

Laurie shook her head, "Don't be."

"It's just..." She breathed out.

Nancy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand." She assured her.

"Thanks Nan." Laurie whispered.

Suddenly, there was a scream outside, and the glass panels shattered.

In panic, everyone rushed out of the mall.

Laurie had taken advantage of the confusion to find somewhere to transform. She did not know if it was the enemy, but she trusted her instincts.

Finding a dark corner eventually, she removed the necklace, the stone transforming into a coiled amulet.

"Aquarius Starstorm Power!"

The amulet settled on the back of her right palm, forming sailor gloves on both arms. At the same time, her clothes melted off.

A huge ball of water burst out from the gem on her right glove, swallowing the girl fully, the numerous bubbles settling around her glowing body, forming her sailor suit.

When her transformation ended, Laurie Aqua was no more. In her place was Sailor Aquarius.

Stepping out of the darkness, she tapped on her middle earring and an energy scanner slid over her left eye.

"Let's see." Sailor Aquarius muttered, as the numbers started forming.

"Whose idea was it to recycle past creatures instead of creating new ones?" she muttered.

Comments aside, the first Constellation Scout sprung into action.

"Aquarius Fog." She commanded, raising both hands above her head, a huge bubble appearing between her palms.

A surge of bubbles escaped from the bubble, effectively fogging up the area.

"Sailor Aquarius." The monster hissed.

"That's me." The water Constellation Scout retorted.

From the fog, the monster emerged.

With a better view, Sailor Aquarius could see that the monster she was facing was a red-skinned, humanoid salamander, and from her visor's readings, was a youma.

"Great, the first monster I tackle is one of Queen Beryl's rejects." Sailor Aquarius muttered.

Without warning, the salamander spat a fireball at the Scout, who backflipped, dodging it.

"Guess this will be easy." Sailor Aquarius mumbled.

Forming a ball of water between her outstretched arms, she shouted, "Aquarius"

As the water orb coagulated, growing larger, she spun around, adding another two words, "Flood Gate"

Finally releasing the pent-up water ball, she ended her attack cry, "Wave!"

As what the attack said, the water ball fanned out into a tidal wave, washing up the youma, disintegrating it.

Sailor Aquarius sighed in relief.

As the 'clean-up crew' of the Sailor Senshi, the job of the Constellation Scouts was to eradicate any surviving members of the Senshi's past enemies. As such, the Constellation Scouts' attacks were a tad more powerful compared to the rest of the Senshi's.

The evil's first attack had been in England, where Sailor Venus was located. But as time passed, as every single Evil Master was defeated, the remaining monsters grew restless. As a result, they had started to spread to the other areas.

Just as they started to take solid shape, the Constellation Scouts were called in to destroy these 'extra' monsters.

Sailor Aquarius was awakened when Laurie received her mother's possessions after the funeral.

She was particularly drawn to the necklace and had taken it into her possession. It was then when the stone burst into a bright light, changing into the amulet, transporting her to her 'boss', Sailor Astral.

Laurie found herself in the Astral Realm, in her Sailor suit. She was frightened at first, until Sailor Astral appeared before her.

The eternal Scout of the Astral Bodies had patiently explained the Constellation Scouts' mission to the rather scared girl.

She added that she, Sailor Aquarius, was the very first Constellation Scout to be revived. Her main objective was to reawaken the other 12 Constellation Scouts. Only when all 13 Scouts were gathered, can they finally eradicate the last evil on Earth.

Before sending her back, Sailor Astral had warned that many of the Sailor Senshi's past enemies' minions would try to stop her from reawakening the other Scouts.

Fully understanding what she must do, the very first Constellation Scout returned back to the Earth's realm, ready for her first mission.

* * *

SailorStar9: I know you guys will be asking, why 13? True, one constellation, one senshi, but Gemini is the exception. 


End file.
